Cause you're there for me too
by IWantToMarryJames
Summary: I'm not a little man!" Remus said indignantly and James snorted. "Sure you're not, Moony, you're a little werewolfy man. Does that make you feel better?" A series of non-related, silly one-shots inspired by the awesome show Friends : R&R!


**A/N: I know, I should be working on Beautiful Disaster, and I am, honestly, but that one is just sooo angsty and James is such a bastard all the time I sort of needed something to keep my spirits up, god knows I'm miserable enough to the people around me as it is ;P**

I've always thought Chandler and Joey are very Sirius and James, and their relationship (you know the weird, goofing around bits and Chandler who never gets any girls and James who never gets Lily sort of thing) so I stole some of the greatest lines in the show that cracks me up and this came out :

Sorry, I won't rant anymore now, and let you get on with it ;P  


_1. The one with the spinning beds_

"48! 49! 50!"

"I'm telling you," Sirius Black said as James Potter declared him spun enough, "I'm perfectly fine!"

He swayed for a moment on the spot before he promptly fell on his bum, after crashing into Remus's four poster bed.

And thus, the sight that greeted former mentioned Marauder Remus Lupin was the one of Sirius _on_ his arse, his eyes spinning suspiciously and his other best friend James laughing _his_ arse _off_.

"Okay, what have you two done now?"

James, who was laughing so much he was crying failed to utter a single word of explanation. Therefore Remus had to turn to Sirius, who was even more uncoordinated than usual.

That's when it clicked for him.

"Have you two been drinking firewhisky again? Because, Prongs, you know that you get all giggly and girly and you have practice –"

That sobered up James quickly.

"No, we haven't actually, although excellent idea little man, excellent idea."

"I'm not a little man!"

Why did they always come back to the little man comments? He knew what James was going to say next; he just knew it. And the worst part was that he hd set it up for himself quite brilliantly, James was not the one at fault.

"Sure you're not, Moony, you're a little werewolfy man. Does that make you feel better?"

Yes, there it was. He'd known it.

Remus sulked for a bit, angry at himself for giving James such a perfect opportunity and angry at James for being bloody alert about the whole thing.

He was just about to retort that just because James was three inches taller, half a day older and - well, there was no way around it - a bit stronger than Remus did not mean that he was more mature. He would then proceed by kindly remind him of the fish net stocking incident when Sirius spoke up for the first time.

"You guys, is it just me, or do we usually have three extra spinning beds in here?"

"What did you _do_ to him?"

"Well, Padfoot said that he never got dizzy, so I told him that he bloody well would if he spun around 50 times, and so the bet ensued."

"You made him spin around _50_ times?"

"Actually, I didn't _make_ him do anything, he lost 2 galleons all by himself." James said defensively. "Besides, he wanted to do a 100 turns, but I cut him some slack. He's already a bit touched in the head, if you know what I mean."

"Believe me, I know."

The moment he said it, he winced. Great, he was just letting James have them today.

"Not _that_ head, Moony, mind out of the gutter, please."

Finally fed up, Remus retorted, rather childishly.

"Oh, _har har_. You're just so funny."

"Yes, I am rather funny." James agreed in a way that made Remus wonder if James had caught the sarcasm. "I suppose that's why you hang around me and Sirius all the time."

"No, that's because I share a dorm, house and classes with you and the one time I tried to sit with someone else you and Sirius cried."

"Yeah, well, we missed you. Plus, girls love emotional blokes, so we have to keep our emotions right at the surface, you know?"

"I don't think I want to."

"One day, Moony," James said and got a manic sort of look in his eyes, "you'll cave and get crazy like the rest of us."

Remus was half expecting him to throw his head back and laugh his 'doom' laugh.

"I'm thinking that day is pretty far away." he retorted when he realized that James hadn't actually laughed crazily.

Sirius chose this moment to add his two cents to the conversation.

"I don't feel well." he complained and Remus took it as his cue to sigh.

"Who's going to go get some potion from the hospital wing?"

"You, I want to see what he throws up, last time there was half a glove in there. It was brilliant. He was almost blue in the face when he finally coughed it up."

"Okay then, you stay here and watch him hurl."

"Cheers, mate. See you later then."

Remus was almost out of the door when James voice halted him.

"Hey, do you think _I_ could spin 50 times without getting sick?"

And so Remus decided to fetch two potions, just in case.

"Just in case?' he thought to himself 'who am I trying to kid here?'

* * *

A/N: So, let me know what you think, and if you want another one :)


End file.
